Twin
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Connor wasn't the only clone of Superman they found at Cadmus. Follow Project Kr-2 as she grows with the Team and learns what it means to be, not a weapon, not a hero, but a person. Cannon Pairings.
1. Prologue

**AN: Sooooo, this is like the third time I've uploaded this story. The original story (She's Your What!? and my Twin, Sort Of) was by strawberry-hime3 but I've lost all interest in that story. So I've decided to restart decided to redo the whole thing by changing the plot and the character but keeping the main theme of the fic. Hope you enjoy reading!**

_It was . . . quiet. Not a single sound could be heard besides the gentle huff of air as it was sucked in and blown out. Words were being whispered into her mind. Names of continents, countries, cities, animals, plants, numbers, letters, and people-all flowed through her head. She accepted the knowledge, she was taught to._

* * *

She could hear commotion, noises of items clanging together, then it stopped. Then she heard voices. Three voices, all male, all unfamiliar.

"Woah . . ."

" . . . symbol for Krypton! Clones?"

". . . Designation Superboy and Supergirl . . . grown in . . . sixteen weeks!? . . ."

"No way the big guy knows about . . ."

" . . . allows them to absorb yellow sun radiation . . ."

" . . . these creatures?"

" . . . force feeding them . . ."

" . . . what else . . . making slaves out of Superman's . . ."

" . . . we need to contact the league."

" . . . in too deep, literally."

The voices were unfamiliar, but she was curious about them. Suddenly there was a tap in her mind. The intrusion was . . . unpleasant, but familiar. She was being given her first set of instructions.

"**_Intruders near you, stay on guard, attack if released._**"

Then she heard more of the voices.

" . . . is wrong. . . can't leave them like this."

" . . . do it."

She listened to her orders. So the unfamiliar males were enemies. Suddenly, the air around her shifted and the sound of machinery buzzed around her. So she was being released, and by the enemy.

A cool feeling rushed over her body, and for the first time, she opened her eyes.


	2. First Fight

She could see a bright light shining from above. It was quiet. She tried out her hands, her fingers twitched with stiffness before she clenched her hand into a fist, feeling her own skin for the first time. It was . . . smooth and . . . firm? Her short nails gently scratched the skin and gave a sensation that was not . . . uncomfortable but not . . . pleasurable? Her sight focused to see three figures clad in vibrant costumes, all starring with wary wonder.

So, these were the intruders. Before she could take action herself, she heard a light crack come from beside her. Her head turned to see the other one, the other project, the original part of the project. The Superboy.

'_Brother'_

His eyes opened as well. They were . . . blue. But he did not stay still like she did; he took action. He leapt forward for the male with . . . dark skin, . . . light hair with a . . . red shirt and tackled him to the ground. Then he raised his fists gave the male three hits to his face. The other males tried to pull him off.

"Woah! Hang on Supey!" The redhead clad in . . . yellow grunted as he struggle to keep her brother's arm from landing another blow.

The other male, the shorter one with . . . dark hair and . . . pale skin, grunted as well. "We're-on-your-side!"

Just as the young male said this, the male clone flung the redhead back and sent him flying into a glass column. It shattered on impact and the boy landed on the other side.

Her brother kept on fighting them, throwing forceful and uncoordinated hits. She wanted to help him, but out of the corner of her eye saw the teenage male dressed in yellow start to get up.

She rushed over to him when he just stood back up and grabbed him by throat and lifted him up until his feet could barely touch the ground anymore. He wheezed and struggled to get her hand off his throat. He was young, maybe about sixteen years of age. His eyes were . . . green and his red hair stuck out in weird angles. He looked at her in the eyes while he struggle to take a breath. The world seem to become quiet, there something about him, something about what she was doing to him made her feel . . . odd. Even though she was following the orders given to her, it didn't feel . . . right? He finally lost consciousness and she dropped him to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" She heard the dark skinned male yell, and turned to see her brother being hit into the pod stand he was in a few minutes back. While her brother was recovering from the hit the dark skinned male went to check on the youngest male whom had then passed out.

The Superboy recovered and walked over to the dark skinned male to finish the job, but he held up his hand and gestured to her brother to stop. "We are trying to help you!"

Help them? They were the enemy, why would they be trying to help them? She didn't have any time to ponder when her brother shot forward in an attempted to punch him down, only for the dark skinned boy to dodge and tackle him into the unwieldy red wall. She felt the need to rush to her brother's aid, but a voice (a genomorph) forced its way into her mind and held her back.

_"__**Don't. This is his fight**__."_

She did as she was told, but she was strangely pained as she stood by and watched her brother fight, though she didn't know why. The dark skinned boy threw a punch, but Kr caught his fist and kicked him off. They exchanged a few throws; her brother hardly landed any hits when his opponent got behind him and wrapped his arms under his pits and wound them up and around his neck, restraining him. Then there was a blue glow and pained cry erupted from her brother.

Electricity. Creating electric charges must have been one of the boy's abilities. The markings on his arms were similar to an earth animal, what was it . . . an Eel! Eels are an order of fish, which consists of four suborders, 20 families, 111 genera and approximately 800 species. Most eels are predators and some are capable of producing electricity. It made sense. But a sense of . . . something that wasn't very pleasant, was building up inside her. She had to help her brother fight.

But before she could, he composed (maybe that wasn't the right term) himself and launched himself off the ground and slammed his opponent into the ceiling but he didn't release his grip from him. He did it was more and the boy fell away from him to the ground, unconscious.

He looked up and their eyes met for the first time. His eye were so blue and full of . . . rage? But they at the same time they were . . . calm. He nodded his head towards the door, and she nodded and together they walked towards the door. Kr punched his fingers into the seem where the door met its lock and muscled it open. They were met with four individuals. An armored man she was told to be Guardian. A woman; Dr. Spence. It was the first time she had seen someone of the same gender, so she spent a little more time examining her. A Genomorph, Dubbilex, the little gnomes had whispered to her. Finally, their creator.

Dr. Mark Desmond.

He walked over and stood in between them. He was just the slightest bit shorter than her brother and a tad bit taller than her. He looked over the now unconscious teenage males they had taken care of, well, her brother had taken care of. They both stared ahead, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sides of his lips turn up.

He . . . smiled, but it didn't seem like the kind of smile she had been told about. There was something . . . different, about it. He turned to her brother first, as if he had known that he did all the work. "Atta boy." He spoke, she believed he was praising him. Then he turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good girl." His praise, she supposed, made her feel . . . needed. It was a weird feeling and she hadn't decided whether it was good feeling or a bad one.

* * *

**AN: New chapter! R&R**


	3. Introductions

Something had woken them up. Her and her brother stood on guard in front of the pods the three boys were being kept in, their . . . white suites, stood out in stark contrast to the dark room that surrounded them. When they had been brought to the room, she had caught a glimpse of herself in some metal . . . machinery. She had similar features to the Superboy. They had the same tan complexion, the same blue eyes and the same hair color. But there were some differences.

He was taller than her by about two inches, maybe less. Being female, her frame was also smaller, with thinner arms and legs and a slimmer waist. She had . . . breasts. Two soft, protruding mammary organs on the upper front of a woman's body which secrete milk after childbirth, she recalled. Her hair was also different. It wasn't short and cropped like his. It was longer, reached the middle of her back and parted at the left side of her head instead of the middle. And while he had a . . . square face, hers was more like . . . an oval.

Her brother stood up straight beside her, on guard. She wondered what he was thinking about, whether he was thinking about anything at all. His face was contorted in a slight . . . scowl? She was quite . . . tempted, to speak to him. He hadn't looked at her since he had defeated the three males and she was . . . curious, to see what his and her own voice sounded like. Dr. Desmond hadn't said anything about not speaking, like he . . . expected, them not to. She was digging up the . . . courage to open her mouth to speak. But suddenly, the three male teenagers jolted awake.

It was . . . strange, how they all awoke at the same time. Maybe it was human thing. The redhead gasped when his eyes shot open, the first thing they landed on was them. The other two boys either side of him turned their heads to look at her and her brother as well.

The boy clad in yellow was the first to speak. "Wha-What do you want!?" Her brother's scowl deepened as he continued to stare, she just continued look at them, intrigued.

The redhead's face scrunched up in anger. "Will you two quit staring at me? It's creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF," The younger male started and looked over to the boy in the middle, and he turned to look back at him. KF, was that the first boy's name? "How about we not tick of the clones that could fry us with a look."

Fry them with a look? He must have been referring to their heat vision. Then yes, she supposed, they could 'fry' them with a look.

Then the dark skinned boy spoke up. "We only sought to help you."

The redhead scoffed, she was starting to . . . dislike, this male. "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grati-"

"Kid," The dark skinned male interrupted. "Please be quiet now. I believe our new friends were _not_ in full control of their actions."

Not in full control of their actions? Yes and no. They were following orders by carrying them out, but it was their . . . choice, to follow them. Wasn't it? She meant she heard her orders, like when she was told not to step in on her brother's fight. She had chose to stay still, but if she wanted to move, could she have? And he called them their new friends. Friend, a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations . . . interesting. But they did not share any sign of mutual affection. What had they done have the eldest male call them friends?

"Wha . . . What if . . . what if we weren't." Her brother spoke up, as if he knew what she was thinking. His voice was shaky at first, but strengthened as he settled on what he wanted to say. His voice was deep and almost . . . she didn't how else to describe it, but she was sure the word would come to her. She was just glad that he had the . . . bravery, to do what she . . . wanted, to do.

"He can talk?" The redhead blurted out, surprised. Her brother clenched his fists and so did she. She felt . . . insulted. Of course they could speak!

Her brother must have felt the same. "Yes. _He_ can." His voice was laced with . . . irritation

She shook of her . . . fear? And spoke up as well. "So . . . So can she." Her voice started out shaky as well as she tried to put the words she wanted together. Her voice sounded like her brothers. It was more . . . feminine and only slightly higher than his deep tone.

There was a pause. The males looked at each other, then 'KF' spoke up again. "It's not like I said 'it'."

_'It doesn't matter,'_ she thought. _'It was still insulting.'_

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." The eldest of the males changed the subject.

"Yes." She spoke back simply.

"They taught us much." Her brother continued.

She followed his lead. "We can read, write."

Her brother . . . nodded. "We know that names of things."

"But have you seen them?" The youngest male spoke. "Have they ever actually let you guys see the sky? Or, the sun?"

The sky? The region of the atmosphere and outer space seen from the earth. The sun? The star which the earth orbits. She had seen . . . images, of them that the genomorphs had shown them. They were cold, still images, but they were . . . sufficient, to show them what parts of the earth looked like.

Her brother explained. "Images have been . . . implanted, in our minds."

"But . . ." She followed, and looked away from the boys. "No, we have not seen them."

"Do the two of you know what you are?" The dark skinned male asked. "Who you are?"

Her brother didn't even have to think. "I am the Superboy."

"And I am the Supergirl." She said, but without the amount of confidence as her brother.

"We are clones. Genomorphs made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him if were to turn from the light."

The two younger males looked at each other shocked, but the eldest stared right down at them. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but to be like Superman, you deserve the life of your own." He spoke. A life of their own? But they were . . . made to serve Cadmus. "Beyond those solar suits. Beyond your pods. Beyond Cadmus."

Her brother seemed to become . . . confused, and angry, by the boy questioning what they were made for. "We live _because_ of Cadmus! It is our home!" He was right. Cadmus was their . . . home. They were created there. They grew up there, learned there, _lived_ there . . . right? They knew nothing else.

"Your _home_ is a test tube." The male clad in red and black retorted. "We can show you the _sun_." They could? Why would they?

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight." The redhead spoke sheepishly. Right, if it were after midnight, there would be no sun. "But we can show you the moon."

The dark skinned male nodded. "We can show you-introduce you, to Superman."

Her brother's face . . . softened, and she was sure her eyes were wide. Meet . . . Superman? The earth's mightiest hero? The man they were created from? That offer sounded so . . . promising. The things they could ask, they could learn.

She wanted to say something along the lines of 'You would do that? Truly?' But before either her or her brother could say anything a voice came from behind.

"No. They can't."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, I'm horrible at editing. R&R!**


	4. The Right Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, unfortunately. :'(**

* * *

_"No. They can't."_

The doors behind them opened and she and the Superboy turned to look. Dr. Desmond and Spence with Guardian and some genognomes walked through. She also saw a familiar genomorph, Dubbilex, shifting behind them in the shadows.

"They'll be otherwise occupied." Dr Desmond spoke. "Activate the cloning process." Cloning process? Who? The three males? Why?

"Pass, the Batcave is crowded enough." The youngest male yelled.

Dr. Desmond growled, but it wasn't directed at the three teenage males. "And get the weapons back in their pods!" Weapons? Oh, right, they were the weapons.

"Hey! Don't be rude! One of those _weapons_ is a lady!" The redhead called out. Was he referring to her? Was he . . . defending her?

Guardian placed hands on their shoulders to lead them out when they heard the eldest male look at them and said quietly; "Help us."

Her brother looked to the dark skinned boy and shrugged of Guardian's hand and stared him down with a . . . disapproving, expression.

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond ordered. Was his voice always so . . . whiny? His genomorph jumped of his shoulder and onto her brother's. She watched . . . horror, and tried to not let her fear appear on her face as the gnome's horns glowed red and the Superboy's face went black.

Dr. Desmond got in her brother's face, his . . . hateful, expression continued to scare her. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me." He paused. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. You need to learn to be more obedient, like you sister." He looked at her, his face held the tiniest bit of approval when he saw that she hadn't shrugged of Guardians hand, but that soon left. "Now get back to your pods!"

Her brother turned to leave and she followed his lead, but lingered. Her head looked back to see the boys still in their pods. All looked . . . defiant, and a little . . . desperate. She looked at the eldest especially, and their eyes met. His eyes were a . . . silver green, and they looked sad. She forced herself to turn back and followed her brother and walked away as the door slid shut behind them.

* * *

On their journey, they both tried to ignore the fact they could hear the three males' . . . anguished screams. She felt . . . bad, that they left them there. But with Dr. Desmond there, they could do nothing to help. They continued to walk, when one of the screams died down and was replaced with a voice. The eldest male's voice.

"Superboy . . . Supergirl." She heard him whisper. "You both live. That gives you the right to follow your own path! A weapon, or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself: 'What would superman do?'" That stopped them in their path. She mulled over his words. Did they . . . deserve, a life of their own? If they stayed at Cadmus, then . . . a life, wasn't eve possible. They were created to serve, what kind of life was that? And what would Superman do? Superman . . . Superman would do the right thing. Even though she didn't exactly know what the right thing was yet, leaving the boys in there to be cloned wasn't.

She turned to her brother, he was looking at her, like they were thinking about the same thing. With narrowed eyes, his gaze was questioning, like he needed her to agree with him before he took action.

Him doing that made her feel . . . all warm on the inside. Instead of just nodding she went up and touched his shoulder. "We . . . need to help. It's . . . the right thing to do." Her brother nodded and together they ran back to the cloning room, the genognome on her brother's shoulder not doing anything to stop them.

They arrived at the door, the gnome had jumped off long before. Her brother wasted no time and grabbed the door and ripped it off, carried it above him and threw it to the side. The same four people were inside from when they left. They all turned surprised, Dr. Spence was stopped the DNA extraction which gave the teen males some relief.

They all rushed at them. "I told you two to go back to your pods-" Dr. Desmond yelled but her brother shoved them all out of the way so hard that they hit the walls.

"Don't give us orders." He grunted and looked down on them.

The Supergirl walked passed Dr. Desmond, it felt . . . good, to defy him. She went and stood right in front of the redhead's pod. "You guys here to help us or fry us?" KF asked blandly.

Her brother walked up to stand beside her and narrowed his eyes for a moment in concentration. They return to their normal shape and he gave slight smile. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I suppose freeing you is our only option." She smiled, when had her brother develop a sense of . . . humour? But wait, was he . . . serious, about not being able to use heat vision?

She had no time ask when the youngest boy some how released himself and jumped down from his pod. "Urg, finally!" He groaned in relief and rubbed his wrists. "Batman would have my head for taking so long!"

He was worried about someone's approval about the time it took for him to escape more than escaping itself? And Batman? He spoke of like he was his . . . mentor. Did that mean that the boy was Robin? His sidekick? It all clicked. KF? Kid Flash. And the other must have been Aqualad. They were all sidekicks of some of the . . . Justice League's, main members.

"Seriously?" Kid Flash deadpanned. "That's what your worried about? The whole League'll have our heads after tonight!" Robin ignored him and went to the control palled and pressed a button that moved the needles away from the other two sidekicks' bodies and lowered the glass panels. But their hands were still trapped.

"Free Aqualad and Kid Mouth up there." Robin told them.

The Superboy growled. "Don't you give me orders either." But jumped up to Aqualad's pod anyway. She shook her head at her brother's . . . antics. _'He did not mean it like that.' _She thought.

She herself jumped up to Kid Flash's pod and broke his cuffs and jumped down with him. They met her brother and Aqualad on the floor and Kid Flash turned to her. "Thanks, beautiful." He said with a . . . toothy grin, and a . . . wink. Beautiful? She was pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically?

"Dude, stop flirting with her!" Robin scolded. "She's sixteen weeks old! Practically a baby! Now let's get out of here!" And they started to run out.

Desmond struggled but got up enough to glare at them. "You'll never get out of here!" He said. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Her, her brother an Aqualad continued to run and the other two boys stayed behind. She heard Robin say something about being whelmed and then he threw something at the spheres that held their DNA, which caused them to explode. And all of them ran.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. So If you're curious to why I didn't make Supergirl all angry like her brother, is just that I didn't want to make another Superboy. I didn't want her to be angry, I wanted her nature to be curious and inquisitive. I wanted her and her brother to become opposites. It just adds to the story, I guess. R&R! **


	5. Choice

They ran through the halls lined with the strange red mesh.

"We are still forty two levels below ground." Aqualad informed. "But if we can make it to the elevator-" Just as he spoke, genotrolls started to appear around from corners up ahead. They stopped as they began to approach them. They turned to see that from the path they came from, the . . . egg like pods started to glow and genomorphs started to emerge from them. They were trapped.

A troll came up behind them and brought its fists down to try and crush them. They jumped out of the way and the three sidekicks raced forward to get passed them. She bent her knees on instinct and her and her brother launched themselves up and clocked the first troll in the face.

Her brother punched another troll and so did she. The one she hit stumbled, but did not fall. So she kicked of the ground and punched it once more, and knocked it over. She saw her brother hit another but a troll brought its fist down on top of him, trapping him in between the floor and its fist. She rushed over and punched the genotroll's arm off her brother and freed him. But she wasn't sure about her decision when he let out a loud roar. The other boys had already made it past the trolls but her brother went on to keep . . . beating up, the trolls.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called. "The goal is to escape, not to burry ourselves here."

But her brother didn't listen. He turned back and . . . snarled, at them. "You want ESCAPE!?" He yelled and grabbed the arm of one of the trolls and threw it back into another two. The other boys ran whilst she stayed back and watched her brother. He was about to go after the one she already knocked over, but she ran over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Superboy, no." She said in worry. He turned back to her, his face and eye full of . . . rage. She didn't like it. "Aqualad is right. We need to escape." His face softened at her words, and nodded. Luckily, the boys had gotten to the elevator and pried the doors open just when the trolls had gotten up and started to chase them again.

Robin had used some type of grappling gadget to pull him and Kid Flash up. The trolls just made it to the door, so Superboy grabbed Aqualad and they leapt of the ledge and soared upwards. For a moment, she relished the feel of cutting threw the air, then she realised something was . . . wrong.

They started to fall.

She heard her brother gasp. "I . . . I'm falling." And they fell, but Robin shot some type of rod to the wall from Aqualad and herself to hold onto. She grabbed onto in and her heart slowed with relief. She looked to her brother; he was safe. Another wave of relief washed over her but he looked at her with . . . sad eyes. "Superman can fly. Why can't we fly?" He muttered weakly.

"Don't know." Kid Flash replied, and they looked back to see him and Robin on a ledge right bellow them. "But it looks like you guys can still leap buildings in a single bound. Still cool." He offered them a smile but she found no . . . comfort, in his words. They got down onto the ledge, her brother gave thanks to Aqualad and so did she, not for helping her but for helping her brother.

"Guys!" Robin said to get everyone's attention. "This'll have to be our exit." He instructed and pointed to the closest set of doors, and her brother went around and punched open the doors and all of them jumped through before they were hit by a coming elevator.

Genomorphs were coming from down the hall so they took a . . . left and looked for a way to escape. The continued to run when a voice tapped into her mind. _"__**Go left brother, go left sister.**__" _She turned to her brother and met his eyes. He had heard it to. Though they didn't know who it belonged to, they felt that they could . . . trust it.

"Left!" She told the rest as the raced to a split hallway.

"Go left, go left!" Her brother instructed as well. And the all ran took a left.

The voice came again. _"__**Turn right**__." _

"Right!" Superboy called. They turned at the next right, but it was a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re-poded?" Kid Flash asked annoyed.

"No-I, I don't understand." He stuttered, she herself was at a loss for words. Maybe they shouldn't have trusted the voice.

"We're sorry, we thought-" She started off.

"Don't apologize!" Robin grinned. "This is perfect!" They were all confused but realized what the youngest boy meant when he scaled the wall and ripped of the covered to the vent and climbed in. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Aqualad smiled and jumped in. Kid Flash laughed at Robin's words but seemed wary and he climbed into the vent. Did he not like small spaces? She didn't give him any mind when he turned and offered her a hand and helped her into the vent. It was juts big enough for all of them to fit and her brother climbed in after her. They crawled through led by Robin, when an echo prickled in her and her brother ears.

"Shh." She told them.

"Listen." Her brother said, and sure enough, they could all hear the rattle of metal. Someone else was in the vents.

"Here!" Robin yelled and pointed to a vent covering. They crawled towards it and he pushed the covering off the hole.

They got out in a hallway and Robin laughed in delight when he saw a control board on a ledge near below the vent. He unwound a cord from his glove and plugged it into the panel and typed in a set of codes.

"Says here there's a stare case leading up to sub level 1 through there." Robin said and pointed to the door across from them. "But let me just . . ."

"What are you doing?" She asked, genuinely curious. From what she had seen, he was very good with technology.

"These guys seem to have a very tight security system, they probably could tell where we are in the vents so . . ." Robin paused and typed in some more codes. "I hacked the motion censors."

"Sweet!" Kid Flash said.

"Still plenty of room between us and out." Robin informed.

The redhead pulled down his goggles. "And I have plenty of room to move." KF said before he pushed open the door and ran up the stairs. The rest followed. Kid Flash knocked some genomorphs out of the way, clearing the path.

"More behind us!" Robin warned. Her and her brother ran behind the rest so they turned when they reached the top of a flight of stairs and together stomped down so hard that the staircase collapsed with the genomorphs chasing them on it.

They ran up to sub level one and ran down the hallways, but sirens went off and the hall was lit an eerie red. Kid Flash who went ahead crashed into doors that closed off the rest of the hallway.

"We're cut of from the street." Aqualad informed.

Kid Flash sat up and rubbed his head. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Her and Superboy went up and tried to punch the doors down, but they hardly dented. Frustrated, they took one door each and tried to pull them apart. Aqualad came to help but they wouldn't budge.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin grumbled. They looked back to see some genomorphs march around the corner. "This way!" Robin kicked down apart of the wall that must have lead to the next hallway, but when they got there they were met with more genomorphs and Guardian.

They all sunk into fighting stances, but the gnome's horns started glow and dizziness came over them. The three sidekicks fell to the floor but her and her brother just collapsed to their knees. Then she heard the voice again.

_"__**Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother, Superboy, and sister, Supergirl, should make up their own minds.**__" _

Their eyes snapped open to see Dubbilex. _"__**It was you.**__" _The clones said together.

_"__**Yes, dear siblings, it was I who set the fire and led your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger.**__" _Dubbilex replied in there minds.

She didn't know what he meant about a fire. Is that what got sidekicks there? _"__**And guided us.**__" _Supboy replied.

Supergirl shook her head. _"__**Why?**__"_

_"__**Because the two of you are our hope. The genomorph heroes. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.**__" _Dubillex explained. Heroes? Freedom? She looked over the other genomorphs. They . . . they were just like them. Genomorphs. Created to serve, and forever trapped.

The gnome that perched itself upon Guardian's shoulder hopped off and he grabbed his head. "What's going on?" He spoke, confused. The other boys started to wake as well. Her and her brother got up.

_"__**What is your choice, brother? What do you choose, sister?**__" _Dubbilex asked them telepathically.

"I . . ." Her brother trailed of, and looked to her.

"We." She added and stood closer to her brother.

"We," He repeated, determination glinted in both of their eyes. "We. Choose. Freedom." Dubbilex gave the a look of approval.

Guardian spoke again, his eyes became clearer. "Feels like . . . fog lifting."

The other boys stood up behind them. "Guardian . . ." Aqualad asked warily.

"Go." He said. "I'll deal Desmond."

"I think not."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter! I really need to get some homework done but I can't concentrate so I need to finish this episode. Sorry for any mistakes and please R&R1**


End file.
